Mortal Kombat: missione star seed
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Titolo abbastanza idiota, ma è un tentativo di crossover tra la serie Sailor Moon e il videogioco Mortal Kombat. Cosa succederebbe se Galaxia scoprisse l'esistenza di nuovi star seed e uno di essi è contenuto in uno dei guerrieri a difesa dell'Earthrealm?
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Aluminium Siren, immediatamente, si palesò nel palazzo di Galaxia.

Con un gesto solenne, si inchinò dinanzi al trono, su cui era seduta la leggendaria guerriera, e rimase, per alcuni istanti, in attesa.

-Cosa hai scoperto di così importante che ha richiesto la mia presenza?-domandò la sovrana, la voce seccata e lo sguardo freddo fisso sulla sottoposta.

-Mia signora, sul pianeta Terra esistono altri star seed puri oltre a quello che controlla il pianeta.-cominciò la guerriera.

-Che cosa intendi?-la interrogò la combattente leggendaria, la voce colma di interesse.

Altri star seed avrebbero voluto dire un ulteriore aumento del suo potere...

Sailor Aluminium Siren prese un lungo respiro.

-Vede, a difendere questo pianeta non ci sono solo le sailor soldier. Altri individui, dotati di capacità sovraumane, lo difendono e sembra che in alcuni di loro ci siano degli star seed puri, probabilmente legati agli elementi che compongono la struttura di questo pianeta.-spiegò rispettose

-Sei riuscita ad individuarne qualcuno?-chiese la donna seduta sul trono.

-Solo uno purtroppo. E se vuole le mostro il possessore.-rispose l'altra.

Galaxia annuì e la invitò ad alzarsi.

Qualche istante dopo, Sailor Aluminium Siren sollevò le braccia e, immediatamente, si formò dinanzi alle due l'immagine di un uomo dell'apparente età di trent'anni.

I lunghi capelli candidi, dai riflessi quasi argentei, ornavano il viso dai lineamenti decisi, su cui spiccavano gli occhi dal taglio allungato, d'un celeste talmente chiaro da annegare nel bianco.

Indossava un abito bianco con una sopravveste azzurra dai finimenti dorati e sulla testa portava un jingasa di forma conica.

Nella mano destra stringeva un bastone da combattimento.

Galaxia, per alcuni istanti, fissò la proiezione creata dalla guerriera sua sottoposta. L'intuizione di Sailor Aluminium Siren non era sbagliata... Malgrado la distanza, percepiva un'immensa forza spirituale collegata a quell'uomo...

Sembrava un concentrato di purissima elettricità, ben diverso dai poteri delle sailor soldier che controllavano l'elemento del fulmine...

E, non sapeva perché, non le pareva neanche umano, malgrado le apparenze del suo aspetto...

Sicuramente, in quel corpo, era celato uno star seed puro...

Ma di che tipo?

-Ottimo lavoro, Sailor Aluminium Siren. Il nostro prossimo obiettivo sarà quell'uomo. Immagino tu sappia dove sia possibile rintracciarlo.-affermò.

-Certo.-rispose la soldatessa.

-Molto bene, hai fatto un buon lavoro. Tuttavia credo manchino alcuni dettagli anche piuttosto importanti.-dichiarò la regina dello Shadow Galactica.

La sailor, mortificata, chinò la testa.

Cosa aveva sbagliato?

Eppure aveva cercato di essere attenta a ogni particolare...

-Immagino ti sarai accorta che la natura di quell'uomo non è propriamente umana. Ecco, voglio che tu indaghi più a fondo su di lui e sui nemici che si è trovato a contrastare. Voglio anche sapere se hanno avuto contatti con Sailor Moon e le sue compagne. Tuttavia questo deve accadere senza che tu ti faccia scoprire, mi sono spiegata?- domandò Galaxia.

-Capisco. Conti pure su di me, mia sovrana-affermò la più giovane e, immediatamente, scomparve.


	2. Il sovrano e la star

In una gioielleria della futura Crystal Tokyo, Mamoru Chiba fissava con attenzione i monili in esposizione, sfolgoranti di luci policrome dinanzi ai suoi occhi.

-Vuole fare un regalo?-domandò il gioielliere con un sorriso.

-Sì. Per una persona per me importante.-rispose con cortesia il giovane.

-Aspetti qui. Le porto alcuni dei nostri migliori pezzi.-dichiarò l'uomo ed entrò nel retro del locale.

-Complimenti per la scelta del posto. Hanno ottimi pezzi qui.-esordì una voce allegra.

Mamoru girò la testa e vide entrare nel locale un giovane uomo di poco meno di trent'anni, alto e robusto.

I corti e folti capelli castani, dai riflessi color miele, erano in apparente disordine e gli occhi erano coperti da un gigantesco paio di occhiali da sole neri.

Il naso dell'uomo era diritto, seppur non eccessivamente imponente, e le sue labbra, sottili, erano piegate in un sorriso allegro.

Indossava una maglia azzurra, jeans neri, che sottolineavano la muscolature delle sue lunghe gambe e scarpe da ginnastica bianche con bande blu.

Portava una borsa rossa a tracolla, su cui era effigiata l'immagine di una tigre in procinto di saltare.

Per alcuni istanti, i due giovani si studiarono.

-Un momento... Tu sei l'attore campione di arti marziali Johnny Cage. Sbaglio?-domandò sorpreso il giovane futuro re di Crystal Tokyo.

Sentendosi chiamare in quel modo, l'attore americano scoppiò in una risata sarcastica.

-Attento a non farti sentire dai critici, ragazzo. Sai, per loro sono un incapace. Pensano che io abbia la controfigura nei miei film.-frecciò ironicamente.

Poi, sinceramente stupito, gli chiese:-Come mai non mi hai definito un bluff?-

-Beh, è raro incontrare un attore americano, soprattutto di film d'azione, che conosce così bene il giapponese. E se hai fatto tua la lingua del nostro paese vuol dire che conosci molto bene le arti marziali.-spiegò Mamoru.

-Ti ringrazio. Qual è il tuo nome?-chiese l'attore. La naturalezza con cui quel ragazzo aveva espresso quel concetto era per lui sorprendente...

Non era un critico, gonfio di retorica e falsa conoscenza, eppure aveva capito molto più di lui di tanti...

-Mi chiamo Mamoru Chiba e il mio sogno è diventare un futuro medico. E sono qui perché voglio fare un regalo ad una persona speciale, la mia fidanzata.-spiegò il giovane.

-Vuoi che ti aiuti nella scelta? Tanto, sono qui anche io per comprare un orologio. Ci faremo compagnia.-affermò l'attore.

Mamoru fece per replicare, ma la star, con un gesto cortese della mano, lo fece tacere.

-Non preoccuparti, non mi disturbi affatto e per due motivi: sono in vacanza e ho il dovere di aiutarti, visto che sei stato uno dei pochi che ha capito chi sono.-dichiarò Johnny.

-Grazie...-si limitò a dire Mamoru e, poco dopo, tornò il gioielliere.

Un po ' di tempo dopo, i due giovani uscirono dal locale.

-Ti devo ringraziare Johnny. La mia fidanzata sarà felice del regalo che ho intenzione di farle.-disse Mamoru stringendo la busta tra le mani.

-Beh, tu mi hai detto quello che le piace. Io ti ho solo dato un consiglio.-affermò l'attore.

-Però perché un regalo così impegnativo? Tu mi sembri troppo giovane per sposarti.-domandò perplesso.

Ad un tratto, il più giovane si incupì.

-Vedi, tra qualche mese dovrò andare negli Stati Uniti a studiare medicina. E vorrei che lei si ricordasse che la amerò per sempre...-rispose, la voce colma di malinconia.

L'attore fece per rispondergli, ma un grido rauco lo costrinse a tacere.

Qualche istante dopo, comparve un mostro dall'aspetto umanoide di altezza elevata e dalla pelle verdastra, la mano destra terminante in una protuberanza a forma di ascia.

Sulla testa spiccavano delle lunghe corna nere, simili a quelle di un orice, e la bocca era sformata da lunghe zanne.

Contro il petto robusto stringeva una bambina che, inutilmente, si dimenava e piangeva.

-Accidenti... Quanto a bruttezza farebbe a gara pure con Baraka...-pensò ironicamente la star.

Poi, serio, si rivolse a Mamoru e gli disse:-Seguimi, ma stai un passo dietro di me. Potrebbe essere pericoloso.-

-Vuoi affrontare da solo quel mostro?-domandò il futuro Re Endymion.

-Perché no? In fondo, sono o non sono una star?-rispose l'attore e sorrise beffardamente.

Poi, con rapidità, Johnny cominciò a correre, seguito dall'altro.

-E' incredibile...-pensò sorpreso l'attore. La velocità di quel giovane era di poco inferiore alla sua, che pure era anche allenato nell'uso del ch'i...

Cosa nascondeva Mamoru Chiba?

Qualche istante dopo, si fermò, spiccò un salto e, con un calcio volante, colpì alla testa il mostro.

Questo, colto di sorpresa, si fermò, barcollò e lasciò andare la bambina, che venne prontamente raccolta dalle braccia della star.

-Tutto bene piccola?-le chiese sorridendo.

La bambina fece per rispondere, ma Johnny le tappò la bocca con la mano.

L'altra mano brillò di una luce verde e, dopo qualche istante, un fascio di enegria si sprigionò dal palmo, colpendo il mostro allo stomaco.

Il demone, prima di crollare al suolo, morto, lanciò degli aghi contro l'americano, che fu colpito ad un fianco.

Un po' di tempo dopo, l'attore e la bambina furono raggiunti da Mamoru e da una donna di mezza età.

-La mia piccola Ryoko! Grazie per averla salvata!-dichiarò la donna abbracciando la bambina.

-Non c'è di , che ne dici di proseguire la nostra passeggiata? Avrei bisogno di parlarti.-chiese poi l'attore.

-Certo.-rispose l'altro e i due si allontanarono. Anche lui era curioso... Conosceva le leggende dei combattenti capaci di usare l'energia dello spirito ed era convinto della forza di Johnny, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che lui fosse capace di usare un tale potere...

Per alcuni istanti, rimasero silenziosi.

Ad un tratto l'attore si fermò e, trattenendo a stento un gemito di dolore, quasi cadde riverso sulla strada.

Mamoru, prontamente, lo sostenne e bloccò la sua caduta.

Qualche istante dopo, appoggiò la mano destra sul fianco del compagno e la ritirò macchiata di di sangue.

-Sono proprio un idiota... -ridacchiò ironicamente l'attore di Hollywood.

-Non preoccuparti. E' più una ferita dolorosa che pericolosa. Credo di potertela curare io.-affermò il futuro sovrano della città di Crystal Tokyo e, toltasi la giacca, la avvolse attorno al corpo dell'attore.

-Va bene. Ti ringrazio molto.-mormorò l'altro e, appoggiatosi a lui, lo seguì.

Dinanzi al trono di Galaxia, si palesò Sailor Aluminium Siren.

-Cosa hai scoperto?-chiese la combattente leggendaria.

-Poco, ma di notevole importanza... Sembra che il custode di quello star seed sia un dio.-affermò.

-Cosa? Una divinità?-esclamò Sailor Galaxia sorpresa. Questo complicava le cose... Perfino per lei, che pure era la più potente delle sailor soldiers, una divinità si sarebbe rivelata un avversario rognoso...

-Esatto. Questo spiega la diversità del potere elettrico che sentivamo. Un fulmine divino è ben diverso da quello di una sailor soldier capace di manovrare l'elettricità.-affermò lei.

-Già, non hai tutti i torti.-riflettè la più potente sailor soldier, come parlando tra sè.

Poi il suo sguardo risoluto fissò la sua sottoposta.

-Ascoltami. Continua ad indagare senza farti scoprire. Ho bisogno di tempo per elaborare una strategia che ci consenta di impadronirci di quello star seed. Chiaro?-ordinò perentoria.

L'altra annuì e scomparve.


	3. L'attacco di Shadow Galactica

Nell'aereoporto internazionale di Tokyo-Narita, animato dal vocio dei passeggeri in arrivo o in attesa di un aereo, risuonavano stentoree le voci degli altoparlanti che annunciavano l'arrivo o la partenza degli aerei e le loro destinazioni, che, rapide, campeggiavano sul tabellone luminoso.

Mamoru e Johnny, seduti su alcune poltrone, attendevano e conversavano.

-Mi spieghi perché non hai portato qui la tua ragazza?-domandò sorpreso l'attore guardandosi intorno.

-Aveva un compito in classe e non ho voluto che mancasse. Voglio che lei possa avere un futuro e solo lo studio può darle questo. E il suo futuro non può dipendere solo da me.-rispose il giovane nipponico.

L'attore, dinanzi all'osservazione di lui, rise.

-Beh, cosa hai da ridere?-chiese Mamoru sorpreso.

-Non metto in dubbio le tue buone intenzioni, ma secondo me sbagliate l'approccio con lei. Secondo me tu prendi lo studio come un fine e non come un mezzo.-dichiarò Johnny.

Mamoru stava per rispondere, ma delle urla fermarono le sue parole.

Delle sfere di energia sfrecciarono, simili a boomerang, e colpirono le persone, che si accasciarono al suolo e l'interno dell'aereoporto scintillò dei bagliori color glicine degli star seed.

Qualche istante dopo, dinanzi agli occhi stupiti dei due giovani, si materializzò Sailor Aluminium Siren.

-E tu chi sei?-chiese Johnny sorpreso. Quella donna, in quel momento, gli ispirava solo un forte senso di angoscia...

_Ne era sicuro, era lei l'autrice di un simile atto._

_Ne poteva avvertire l'energia._

-Oh, permettetemi di presentarmi... Io sono Sailor Aluminium Siren e sono qui per prendere il tuo star seed!-esclamò la guerriera e, con rapidità, lanciò dai bracciali due potenti sfere di energia contro i due guerrieri.

Entrambi saltarono e, dopo qualche istante, la figura di Mamoru fu ricoperta dei paramenti di Tuxedo Kamen.

Il futuro re di Crystal Tokyo, con abilità, lanciò due rose vermiglie, che si posarono con un rumore secco ai piedi dell'avversaria, e poi la colpì alla mano col suo bastone, che si allungò.

-Complimenti, ti batti bene!-rise Johnny divertito e la sua mano scintillò di un riverbero smeraldino.

Qualche istante dopo, l'energia si condensò in una sfera verde che, dopo alcuni istanti, sfrecciò rapida contro la sailor soldier, che non riuscì difendersi e venne buttata al suolo.

Intanto, al tempio della Luce, gli allenamenti dei combattenti proseguivano.

All'improvviso, un bagliore luminoso illuminò il tempio e, per alcuni istanti, accecò i combattenti, ad eccezione di Raiden, e un forte turbine di vento si sollevò con un rumore sinistro, rischiando di svellere gli alberi presenti.

-Che cosa succede?-si domandò sorpreso Kung Lao parandosi gli occhi con le mani. Chi poteva scatenare una simile energia?

Era opera di Shao Kahn e dei combattenti di Outworld?

-Presto lo sapremo.-rispose calmo e risoluto il dio del tuono e, con decisione, strinse le dita attorno al bastone da combattimento.

Qualche istante dopo, dinanzi ai guerrieri presenti, si materializzò Sailor Galaxia.

-E così eri tu la fonte di quell'energia che non riuscivo a decifrare.-dichiarò Raiden atono. Era dunque lei la sorgente di quel malefico potere che, in quel momento, sembrava avvolgere il tempio...

E nel suo corpo palpitava un potere mostruoso...

-Fai onore alla tua forza, Raiden.-rispose Galaxia e un sorriso ironico sollevò le sue labbra sottili. Quegli occhi chiari, da cui sembrava sprigionarsi il potere dell'elettricità, la fissavano senza alcun timore...

Lui, forte della sua esperienza, non temeva il suo potere...

I monaci si fecero avanti, ma Raiden, con un gesto secco del braccio, li fermò.

-Ma...-intervenne Liu Kang sorpreso. Perché il suo mentore agiva in quel modo?

-State indietro! Questa non è avversaria per voi!-ringhiò il dio del tuono. Quella donna aveva un potere che, forse, superava quello di guerrieri quali Shang Tsung...

Ma non gli importava.

Tuttavia, avrebbe difeso i suoi guerrieri a qualsiasi costo...

-Il tuo coraggio non ti salverà da me! Avrò il tuo star seed, Raiden!-rise la guerriera leggendaria e, con rapidità, sollevò le braccia.

Una colonna di luce si sollevò dalla terra, avvolgendo la figura della sailor soldier, e un potente vento ricominciò a soffiare con un ruggito sinistro.

Galaxia, con un movimento rapido, abbassò le braccia, le piegò dinanzi al volto e decine di sfere di energia sfrecciarono verso i monaci guerrieri.

Il dio del tuono, rapidamente, abbassò le mani davanti a sé e una potente barriera elettrica si stagliò dinanzi ai monaci e annullò l'assalto di Galaxia.

La guerriera fece un passo indietro. Certo, le informazioni raccolte le parlavano di un combattente deciso e risoluto, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che possedesse un tale potere...

Tuttavia, avrebbe avuto lo star seed racchiuso in quel corpo divino...

Quel potere presto sarebbe diventato suo...

Sailor Aluminium Siren, tuttavia, si rialzò.

-Ha una forza mostruosa...-mormorò sorpresa e si accarezzò il petto. Lo star seed era celato dentro il giovane in smoking, ma anche il suo compagno possedeva un potere piuttosto elevato...

Quella fiamma verde le aveva lesionato alcune costole...

Tuttavia, lanciò di nuovo le sfere di energia contro i due giovani, che le evitarono con rapidi balzi.

-Sono troppo rapidi. Non ce la farò a prendere lo star seed con un attacco frontale.-rifletté Sailor Aluminium Siren.

Dispose le braccia a croce e, apparentemente, cominciò a lanciare le sfere in direzioni diverse.

-Maledizione, così rischia di coinvolgere delle persone innocenti!-urlò Johnny preoccupato. Cosa doveva fare?

Un lampo beffardo brillò nelle iridi cerulee della Sailor soldier e, qualche istante dopo, alcune sfere si diressero contro l'americano.

-Attento!-urlò Mamoru e, con un movimento repentino, si pose davanti al compagno e i globi di energia lo colpirono in pieno.

Un urlo eruppe dalle labbra del futuro re di Crystal Tokyo, che si accasciò al suolo.

Johnny, sgomento, si girò e la luce dorata dello star seed della Terra lo investì, come un fiume esonda nella valle.

-No!-ruggì rabbioso e impotente. Non riusciva a credere a quanto avesse visto...

Per proteggerlo, Mamoru si era preso in pieno un attacco destinato a lui..

-Addio.-rise la guerriera al servizio di Galaxia e, preso lo star seed, scomparve.

Galaxia spiccò un balzo e, nella fase di caduta, tentò di colpire Raiden con un calcio alla testa.

Il dio del tuono intercettò l'attacco con il bastone, poi, con una potente ginocchiata, colpì la sailor soldier al petto.

L'altra, colta in pieno dal colpo, non poté difendersi e venne sbalzata all'indietro, ma riuscì ad atterrare in piedi.

-Sailor Aluminium Siren aveva ragione.-pensò. Tante combattenti aveva affrontato, piegato e distrutto nella sua marcia di conquista...

Eppure, mai nessuna aveva mostrato la stessa risolutezza di quel dio.

Scomparve alla vista del suo avversario e, fintanto un diretto, tentò di tirare un calcio alla testa del dio del tuono.

-Patetico.-pensò il dio del tuono e parò il calcio di Galaxia con un braccio.

-Elettricità...-pensò la guerriera leggendaria sorpresa. Aveva sentito una lieve scossa elettrica propagarsi lungo tutto il suo corpo...

-Esatto!-rispose Raiden e, qualche istante dopo, distese il braccio libero e un fulmine colpì l'addome dell'altra, che venne sbattuta a terra.

-Non è così facile!-rise e, poco prima di cadere, allungò le braccia e potenti lame di vento si abbatterono, simili a fruste senza forma, sul corpo del protettore dell'Earthrealm.

Il dio si irrigidì, ma le lame di vento oltrepassarono la protezione delle sue vesti e aprirono delle ferite sul suo corpo, da cui zampillò del sangue.

La guerriera, tuttavia, si rialzò. I calci del suo nemico erano dotati di una potenza ragguardevole!

Le avevano rotto delle costole e sentiva un atroce dolore al torace.

Ma il suo sguardo, apparentemente gelido e deciso, occultava la preoccupazione per gli umani che stavano assistendo allo scontro...

Doveva ammettere, in quegli umani riconosceva un'energia potente, per quanto non al suo livello, ma erano assai più forti di alcune sailor da lei vinte...

Sorrise. Nonostante tutto, avrebbe avuto presto il suo star seed...

Sollevò le braccia a croce e, qualche istante dopo, dei lampi neri avvolsero i monaci guerrieri, che cominciarono a urlare di dolore, come se fossero stati colpiti dall'epilessia.

-Maledetta... Cosa hai fatto?-esclamò Raiden angosciato. I guerrieri che aveva giurato di proteggere erano stati colpiti!

Troppo concentrato sul lato frontale, non aveva considerato un simile attacco.

Galaxia, dinanzi allo sgomento dell'avversario, rise divertita.

-Questo potere mi potrebbe essere utile in futuro... Anche se questo causerebbe la morte di quei coraggiosi!-affermò ironicamente.

Il dio del tuono rabbrividì. Non poteva accettare che i suoi guerrieri perissero per mano di quella donna...

La luce ironica nello sguardo di Galaxia si accentuò. Aveva nelle mani al possibilità di annientare il suo avversario...

-Grazie a questo potere, centinaia di città popolose si trasformerebbero in deserti aridi e privi di vita... Ma tu, Raiden, hai la possibilità di impedire un simile spargimento di sangue.-dichiarò e i suoi occhi si fissarono nelle iridi di Raiden.

Il dio del tuono, alcuni istanti dopo, chinò la testa, come oppresso da un greve peso. Cosa fare?

Poi, dopo alcuni istanti, la rialzò e fissò Galaxia, lo sguardo deciso e fiero.

-E va bene, prendilo.-dichiarò, la voce calma e decisa.

I guerrieri dell'Earthrealm spalancarono le labbra, soffocando delle urla di doloroso stupore. Per salvare loro, il dio del tuono aveva deciso di offrire la sua vita a quella malvagia guerriera...

-Raiden...-lo chiamò Liu Kang disperato. No... Doveva impedirgli di compiere una simile pazzia...

Un leggero e malinconico sorriso sollevò le labbra sottili del dio del tuono.

-'E giusto così. Addio, miei cari ragazzi.-mormorò con voce calma.

Galaxia, per alcuni istanti, arretrò. Non percepiva in quel guerriero nessuna paura..

-E va bene!-urlò e, con rapidità, lanciò quattro sfere di energia contro il dio del tuono.

Raiden, colpito al petto e alla schiena, si accasciò al suolo, come un albero colpito da un fulmine.

Qualche minuto dopo, una gagliarda luce elettrica sfavillò nel monastero e, per alcuni istanti, accecò tutti.

-Che meraviglia...-pensò Galaxia sorpresa. Lo star seed di Raiden sembrava una piccola stella palpitante di energia elettrica... Probabilmente ne erano presenti altri...

Lo prese e, dopo alcuni istanti, scomparve.

Johnny, per alcuni istanti, fissò sorpreso il corpo di Mamoru, gli occhi colmi di lacrime e sgomento. Il corpo del suo amico stava perdendo consistenza...

Si lasciò cadere sul pavimento dell'aereo e, con delicatezza, gli sfiorò il volto.

Rabbrividì. Nemmeno nel corso del Mortal Kombat aveva veduto un simile fenomeno...

Cosa stava succedendo?

-Perché?-domandò fissando i suoi occhi d'acquamarina, colmi di lacrime, nelle iridi zaffirine di Mamoru.

Il giovane nipponico gli sorrise e, dolcemente, gli sfiorò il viso.

-Beh, sei mio amico... E questo basta... In questi giorni ho avuto modo di conoscere la persona oltre la maschera dell'attore... Ed è una persona magnifica...-rispose con voce flebile l'agonizzante Mamoru.

Una morsa di dolore avviluppò il cuore di Johnny, che strinse i pugni. _Non poteva credere a quanto stesse accadendo..._

_-_Vorrei chiederti un favore Johnny...-chiese Mamoru con voce sempre più flebile.

-Dimmi...-annuì l'altro.

-Vorrei che tu dicessi a lei che non l'ho dimenticata... E dalle questo...-mormorò e trasse dal petto un ciondolo d'oro, con un pendente a forma di stella, anche essa del medesimo materiale.

-D'accordo...-sussurrò l'attore.

Un leggero sorriso curvò le labbra di Mamoru e, qualche istante dopo, il suo corpo si dissolse.

Scomparsa Galaxia, i lampi che avevano avvolto i guerrieri scomparvero.

Raiden, gemendo, si accasciò al suolo e, per non crollare del tutto, strinse le mani attorno al bastone.

-Maledizione...-imprecò con rabbia. _Il dolore, in quel momento, gli annebbiava la mente..._

_Era cosciente del suo dovere, ma il suo corpo era come trafitto da mille lame..._

Liu Kang, accompagnato da Kung Lao e da altri monaci, si avvicinò al dio del tuono che, con fatica, cercava di rimettersi in piedi.

-Raiden... Non sforzatevi così...-sussurrò il giovane con tono dispiaciuto. _Per colpa della loro incapacità il protettore dell'Earthrealm era in fin di vita._

_Non poteva accettare una prova evidente di fallimento._

Un pallido e sofferente sorriso sollevò le labbra del dio del tuono.

-Ragazzi... Non siate angustiati per me... Voi avete salvato la Terra in tante occasioni... In qualche modo dovevo pur ripagare...-sussurrò e, con fatica, si rimise in piedi.

I combattenti lo guardarono, sorpresi. Nonostante tutto, il loro mentore e protettore non si preoccupava della sua salvezza...

Il suo primo pensiero era rivolto a loro.

-Raiden... Qualcosa la preoccupa?-chiese Kung Lao.

La divinità, per alcuni istanti, tacque, come se ponderasse le parole.

-Sì Kung Lao... Quella donna vorrà altri star seed come il mio... E dovrei avvertire gli dei anziani, ma sento il mio potere indebolirsi... E tra di loro c'è mio fratello Fujin...-imprecò frustrato.

Per alcuni istanti il silenzio, interrotto solo dai sibili del vento, gelò i combattenti.

-Ho una idea.-mormorò ad un tratto Liu Kang.

-Sarebbe?-chiese Kung Lao.

-Darò il mio potere a Raiden. In questo modo avrà la forza di avvertire gli dei anziani.-rispose l'altro.

Il più giovane dei monaci riflettè, per un poco, poi annuì.

-D'accordo. Liu Kang, cerca però di non stancarti troppo.-dichiarò.

-Che cosa stai dicendo? Non vedi come è ridotto Raiden?-esclamò sorpreso l'altro.

Kung Lao si batté una mano sulla fronte.

-E' questo il punto. Non ti sei accorto che si sta spegnendo? Sottraendogli lo star seed, quella donna gli ha sottratto una buona parte della sua energia vitale.-dichiarò e la sua voce palpitò di preoccupazione.

-Capisco cosa intendi. Se io riesco a mantenerlo in vita a lungo, avremo più tempo per pensare ad una strategia senza l'assillo di una prossima apertura dei portali. E' questo che intendi, Kung Lao?-chiese il campione del torneo.

Il compagno annuì.

-Credo che non sia il caso di parlare di una persona senza interpellarla... Soprattutto se è a poca distanza da voi e sente ancora bene.-ironizzò Raiden.

-Mi perdoni, ma voglio solo evitare una tragedia per voi e per l'Earthrealm. E penso che Liu Kang sia del mio stesso parere-rispose Kung Lao mortificato.

Il dio del tuono sorrise.

-Lo so... So bene che le vostre intenzioni sono nobili... Ma proprio perché sono ancora qui, per quanto mi è possibile, cercherò di darvi una mano...-balbettò e, con passo barcollante, rientrò nel palazzo, seguito dai monaci.


End file.
